


狂薬

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 不是车，只是因为内容的关系，可能分去成人向比较合适。还有一些零碎的内容相关话题留在End Notes了，建议留到最后看。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 3





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> 不是车，只是因为内容的关系，可能分去成人向比较合适。
> 
> 还有一些零碎的内容相关话题留在End Notes了，建议留到最后看。

土生已经注意坐在角落小桌的女顾客一阵子了。

坐吧台的总是那些不吃餐食、只顾着和别人闲聊或一个人沉闷喝酒的大叔，还有多半是冲着自己的脸而来的年轻女孩们。

土生一开始是有些介意的，虽然做酒保本就被期望和顾客谈些适当的话。不过那些女孩离开的时候脸上总是带着被她日渐熟练的俏皮话逗出的笑容，再加上确实消费不少，慢慢也习惯了起来。

但她仍是在意那个从未与自己对上过视线的女子。常在晚饭时间进店，不太挑酒的种类，吃饭总是很香的样子。吃完之后会再额外要一两次烈酒，一边在记事本上写着什么。

可惜自己忙时基本离不开吧台，且自己备好的酒都要由服务生送去，连那些描述都只是忙里偷闲时的匆匆一瞥。

唯一和她最接近的一次，是她在店里坐到了将近九点。手机拿起放下若干次，喝了三盎司的白兰地，付了账起身准备离开的时候她被醉醺醺的男人缠上。

正是店里最忙的时候，土生刚给新坐下的客人推荐完饮品，注意到她昏暗灯光下不甚清晰的皱眉，可又实在抽不开身。店内混杂一片也没人注意到角落里艰难的挣扎，土生只好拜托来取饮品的服务生找安保人员。

最后女子终于揉开自己被捏皱的衣袖，稍稍驮着背离开了。土生目送她推开木质门的背影，一边将用过的金酒放回到架子上。

土生想，大概永远不会被知道的。她的名字，她的注视，她的疲倦，她的担忧。可还是有一星半点不合时宜的失落被埋在了那之间。

在天气于一场大雨之后突然转凉、进店的顾客也纷纷穿起厚实的外套时，土生有些在意的人终于选了吧台最边上的位置。她穿着棕色的夹克，里面却是绣着小熊的暗绿毛衣。客人显然不习惯坐在吧台边，为了避免碰到邻座的顾客把身体和随身包都缩在自己座位的远端。

土生暗自挑眉，努力扬起自己觉得最友善的微笑走到她对面：“晚上好，今天想喝点什么？”

客人翻了翻其实已经看过很多次的酒单，“嗯……有推荐的吗？”

“还是威士忌？”

土生慢慢开始注意到虽然这位客人什么酒都会点，似乎有些钟爱威士忌，不分制造地区地喜欢。

“啊、可以的话就太好了。”

土生回忆起对方那本厚实的笔记本，以及脑海中模糊的她握着钢笔的模样，“来一杯Writers’ tears吧。”她应该只是自言自语的音量，客人回答的“拜托了”却还是越过店内播放的音乐声传到了土生身边。

太有礼貌了。对周围的一切都太有距离感了。土生猛然意识到从一开始就察觉的隐约的违和感来自于哪里——是类似于他人对自己这样的女孩子做酒保一样的、从表面看起来不适合这种场合的刻板印象。

其实有什么绝对的“应该”呢？就像喜欢酸甜口味鸡尾酒的常客大叔，就像鼓起勇气走向吧台的女孩子们，就像站在吧台后面穿着黑围裙的她自己。见过足够多的人才开始发现传统意义上的男女差异甚至某种意味上来说小于人与人之间本身。

土生往玻璃杯里放了冰块。厚实的立方体摞在一起矗于浅浅的酒液之中，再被勺子拨着转上两圈就可以被摆到客人的面前。

“这款会有挺明显的蜂蜜和水果气味，喝起来应该比较容易——啊，制作过程中没有用到真的作家哦。”

不出所料，客人紧绷着的脸笑了起来。虽然最后那句话也只是刚好在网上看到的介绍，但是能让人放松下来，那么没有什么不好。

酒保只是土生的一份兼职。本来并不是很想参与进服务业的，但眼看着同学们一下课都忙着去打工很难不生出焦虑。再加上店长很好说话，还是专门学校学生的土生不用把一整个夜晚都花在吧台后面，于是坚持下来了。

在客人嗅了嗅并抿了今夜第一口威士忌后，她的表情变得尤其明亮起来，连悬在吧台上的小吊灯和反射出灯光的酒都比不过那副可能稍显浮夸的赞叹表情：“好好喝！您的推荐真的很棒。”

虽然那也只是熟能生巧，土生不理解自己为什么这一刻反而有些不好意思起来，“嗯……总之谢谢你常来我们店。”

“我、我以前都不敢一个人在外面吃饭的。”对方也局促地答非所问，“忘记自我介绍了，我是菅井。”

交换了姓氏。当然也不是第一次。无论土生如何抱有想继续说话的私心，需要给顾客留些自己喝酒的时间。

擦了桌子又和旁边的熟客寒暄，土生想问菅井需不需要新饮品，视线转过去只看到那本笔记本又摊开在桌面上，她夹笔的手撑着脸望着土生的方向好像在发呆。

“话说好像经常看到你在写东西。是作家？”

“算是……吧，”菅井从愣怔中回神，“给杂志写写专栏什么的。最近想试试写小说，不过好像实在没什么才能……”

“我倒觉得能用文字表达自己的人就已经很厉害了啦。”土生食指点了点玻璃杯旁的桌面，“作家的眼泪听着苦，不也格外好喝吗。”

还是自己说得理所当然但恐怕会让听话人吓一跳的逻辑，土生没有想到菅井却再次笑了出来，“土生さん真的很有意思呢……谢谢。”

第二杯是日本威士忌制高球。苏打水在被稀释了的淡金色里愉快地冒着气泡。

菅井道谢，只喝一口就发出了舒畅的轻叹。果然没有什么比自己的工作被认可更叫人开心，但被菅井夸奖好像特别使她无措，土生只好伸直手臂撑着台面，“不打算吃点什么吗？单喝酒容易醉哦。”

菅井不好意思地笑起来，“下午的点心吃太多了……那请给我一份薯条。”

土生应着“好”，帮菅井下了单之后又忙着给新入座的客人接本地产生啤，把杯子放下的时候感觉到菅井盯着浓厚白沫的视线。

“有没有刨冰？”

“诶？”

菅井也“诶”了一声，“和家人喝酒的时候发现把威士忌浇在刨冰上，还挺好吃的……”

“那我去开刨冰机。”土生摆出跑步的姿势，结果菅井连忙摆手：“没有啦我乱说的，土生さん不要放在心上。”也不知道若隐若现的脸红究竟是不是酒精残留的神迹。

“说起来，后来还有陌生人来缠扰菅井さん吗？”

菅井明显愣了一下才理解土生的意思：“啊、没有了——那天是土生さん帮忙找的安保人员吗？”

土生点点头：“也只是碰巧看到，没事就好。”她又努力将转开的视线移回、去正视菅井的双眼，“享受喝酒没关系，请一定注意安全。”

她的心和菅井手中最后一点酒的液面一同摇曳起来。

第三杯是土生建议的无酒精莫吉托。她已经发现菅井是虽然爱喝却并不非常能喝的类型，因此适时借软饮料让身体稍作休息很重要。

今天是平日，因而没有周末那样忙。更刚好的是吧台的其他客人都沉浸在自己的世界，土生在擦擦玻璃杯倒倒酒的同时和菅井断断续续地聊，像是要把之前没能接触的遗憾都填满一般。

对于多数顾客，土生都准备好了一套可以得体应付对话的问题和回答。但来酒吧里和她聊当季新番的，菅井多半是头一个。

和坐在角落里显得干练的气质完全不同，说到喜欢的角色时菅井的神情完全就是收到了想要的礼物的小朋友那样。而且那种归根结底不知从何而来的兴奋完全不因为土生中途忙于别的工作而消散，反倒是在酒精的影响下慢慢健谈起来。

土生觉得自己以为往时总是独自坐着的菅井或许很需要一个能听她说话的人的想法很失礼。但这种迟来的自控，本应在她对一个顾客产生了额外而特殊的关心的时候就起作用。可挣脱缰绳的心只会唆使她无用地切出好看的青柠片卡在杯沿。

她莫名感觉这是菅井今晚的最后一杯。在她第不知多少次给其他客人调好酒时，菅井也终于喝完。打得半碎的冰将近不见踪影，留精挑细选的薄荷叶沉在杯底。

菅井付了账。她喝得没有往常多，看着土生认真地说感谢招待。

“生日过得很开心。下次见。”

土生诧异。生日来喝酒的人很多很多，生日一个人来喝酒的却很少很少。她后悔没能早点知道，这样就可以请菅井一杯自己最拿手的鸡尾酒，此时却只能看着对方重新穿好外套准备再次钻进沉闷寒冷的夜里。

最后还是鼓起勇气喊住了她。菅井回过头，目光里有亮闪闪的一丝醉意。土生举起自己工作用的水杯向她，“生日快乐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菅井さんお誕生日おめでとうございます！
> 
> 起因完全是因为马马在广播说自己会在刨冰上浇威士忌这件事……
> 
> 也实在不太懂酒，如果有差错还请见谅。


	2. 二

这本应是很好的一天。

菅井熬夜写稿，允许自己一觉睡到中午，慢悠悠吃早午餐。

交了稿之后的下午觉得一身轻松，还碰上难得温暖的日子，于是换了衣服出门散步。连选的衣服都刚刚好，太阳晒在身上不会太热，风吹过纤维之间的凉爽也不会太冷。菅井甚至任由风将自己的头发都拨至眼前，不去做一点向内的苛责。

她以为能持续一阵子的好心情在收到编辑退回稿件的信息时被击碎。

如果是自己也觉得发挥不好的文章，其实不会太惋惜；没什么自信的她少有地行云流水地完成了这一篇因而寄满期望，被否定带来的震荡波过于强烈。菅井有些想哭，每每把泪意赶回去又会反复地眼眶发酸，心像被谁狠狠捏住。

不喜欢这种现实，不喜欢这种满是荒谬的现实，希冀与真实之间互不兼容带来的割裂感。就像她小时候不理解为什么人们宁可砸重金开发军备也不愿意给流浪者一个温暖的屋檐，那些永远无法被回答的问题没有消失，埋在记忆与认知交界的某一处等待着这样的时刻来将其唤醒。

她的声音不被听见。没有人在意她的声音能不能被听见。菅井不想再继续给杂志社写稿，又实在担心写自己想写的文字这件事行不通。

菅井终于理解心境的改变能让体验变得如此不同。她的目光从蓝天转向了方才不曾注意的行道树，原来树叶能在一夜之间脱得那么干净，像伤心欲绝的醉酒者呕掉那些痛苦一样用力到腐朽。

这一天显然无法再勉强自己做事，菅井不由自主走到了自己常去的酒吧，艰难地对服务员微笑。唯独值得庆幸的是服务员依然记得给了她角落的位置，让她可以继续如同以往那样偷看吧台后面忙碌的那位酒保。

眼看着喜欢坐在吧台边的大叔和好像热衷于和酒保搭话的年轻女孩，菅井想，或许这才是对她来说最舒适的位置——哪怕给自己推荐酒水的人，只会是那位酒保以外的服务员。

菅井还是决定和杂志社的联络维系至合约的最后一日。

虽然，要写出让编辑点头的文章好难。曾经还算从容的抒发像被突然截流，不知那些水被导去了哪里越积越多。只有坐在酒吧这种看起来很难专心工作的场所才勉强能写出几个字，夹杂着忙碌在余光里年轻酒保的身影。

交稿日第二天是菅井生日。父母和姐姐都没空陪她，只有下午和大学同学吃了饭。也不知道坐到那家店的吧台边的决定究竟是给自己的礼物还是找罪受。菅井悄悄透过窗玻璃看，确认那位酒保在岗之后才下定决定推开门。

以为日子又表面平和地回到原本的轨道时，菅井才发现精神可以坚持做那样久的伪装。

她已经相当一段时间没有犯失眠。果然还是因为思想负担太重了吗，菅井翻了几页书也心烦意乱读不下去，干脆换了衣服出了门。

虽然是室内派，以前失眠的时候反而会挑宽敞的大路散步。彻夜点灯的酒吧却第一次与她有关，而她也要到后来才知道土生是恰好帮请假的同事顶班。

还剩一些看球赛喝啤酒的人坐在角落，吧台边也只坐着一位客人。土生看着有些惊喜地挑眉对她招招手，等菅井坐好的时候水已经摆在了面前。

土生也有着未能来得及补好的妆掩不下的疲倦。但她还是坚持对自己露出又惊又喜的笑容，”第一次这个时候见面呢，菅井さん。”

菅井被那笑意感染，总觉得不如此相待太对不起土生的柔和，于是也努力扯了扯嘴角：“有点睡不着，不知怎么就走到附近了，想着干脆来喝一杯。”

“好喔，”土生指了指身后的架子表示店里什么都有，“来杯热托迪？”

菅井其实不知道那是什么，但本着“土生さん推荐应该就不会有错”的心情，轻快答应。

听过名字也想不到会是怎样的饮品，直到散发着浅淡香料气的热威士忌被放到桌上。

“慢用哦，”土生纤长的手指将一片柠檬滑进杯中，“天冷了就要喝点热的——虽然是酒。”

菅井道谢，捧着杯子啜饮。那味道她并不讨厌。这时段土生也清闲，目光没有从她周身离开：“前阵子忙着考资格证没有来上班，好像很久没见到菅井さん了，一切都好吗？”

她在放下杯子之前的空隙中措辞：“嗯……我不再写专栏了，但是小说还是进展不太好。别的都好，谢谢土生さん挂心。”

土生扁着嘴点了点头，菅井自然也不指望对方能为自己的私事提出多么专业而负责任的建议。她本就只是来打发时间的，土生本就是来上班的，或许该在此拉好界限才是。

可以听到周围玻璃杯敲在各处发出的动静，还有关于球赛零星而喧嚣的呼喊。菅井盯着凝在玻璃杯壁上的些微水蒸气，思绪都像化在后来的混着苦酒的奇妙滋味之中。

“啊，好想回家玩动森——”土生一手撑着台面一手握拳抵在侧腰，不知望向哪里自言自语。

“那个真的很好玩吗？听好多人提到了。”

反倒是土生吓了一小跳，瞪大了眼睛：“诶诶诶我说出声了吗？！不过菅井さん没有玩吗，现在好流行。”

她对很多事情感兴趣，又担心以自己的性格太容易沉溺，索性从不开始。

“这样会错过很多有趣的事情的哦。”土生伸出食指晃晃，脸上刻意的得意洋洋让菅井再次忍不住笑起来，“还要喝点什么吗？”

“那等我买到游戏机再试试。请给我一杯孟买蓝宝石，不要冰。”

菅井早就好奇怎么会有酒可以有那么漂亮的湛蓝色，结果那幻想在透明酒液呈至面前后就被打碎了——是瓶子本身的色泽。她还不习惯杜松子特有的辛辣气味，下咽得好辛苦，心想绝对不会去买星巴克新出的杜松子拿铁。

“这样喝不太习惯吧，我给你调成金汤力？”也许是土生注意到她表情僵硬，投在她身上的目光又有一丝久违的担忧。

“没事……”菅井努力想让自己脸上的笑容看起来不要那么苦涩，“确实是土生さん说的那样，不尝尝也不会知道是什么味道吧。”

菅井的脸上不太容易展现醉态，她也不怪没能及时劝阻自己继续点酒的土生。因为极少极少会有这种想要自暴自弃的情绪，于是杂乱地喝，等快到闭店时间才后知后觉被醉意灌满。

她告诉自己该走了，又不明白为什么自己难以踏出第一步。继续停留下去会给店家带来困扰吧，菅井付了帐起身看着对自己挥手的土生，“我等土生さん下班？”

把万事都推辞给酒精，于是变得什么都敢说了。

“菅井さん先回去吧，我这里打扫还需要些时间。”

应该挺习惯这样的生活了吧。菅井无法帮忙，望着土生去洗拖布的身影叹息，唯独身体仍是麻木着无甚感受。她还是不辞而别，坐到街上的长椅擅自等待起来。

天蒙蒙亮，城市却已经活了过来。人们不知疲倦——或者强迫自己忽视疲倦——地在金属外壳和钢筋玻璃之间穿梭。菅井从醉意和苦闷之中醒了几分，晨风挟着不具名的凉意，被带走身体的热量后她在寒冷的困顿中无法自控地发抖。

土生应该是看到自己，冲出店把外套披在她身上：“别在这里睡，会着凉的。”

很久没有把自己喝到这个程度，多是出于一个人在外的顾虑。但菅井正是知道可以借此短暂地逃避愁，任由自己陷进混沌不清的舒畅：世界的一切重新好看起来，连哪辆车焦躁的鸣笛听起来都不那样恼人。

她还可以自己慢悠悠地走，多半是有走回住处的余裕，但因为太过善良的土生一夜未睡还坚持要送她，菅井又要强迫自己迈开绵软的步子。

思绪全然乱成一团。她不想去理。红灯前她瞥见土生查看手机时的侧脸，很快用指关节抹掉眼角的泪。

她不想把自己不堪的模样给土生看的，尽管说不清为什么；她还想倘若有一天能和上班时间以外的土生走在街上，应当是在能看清对方的面容的情况下。

土生没有怨言，直到陪菅井走到住宅楼下都只是轻轻皱着眉微笑，“家里有药吗？”

菅井思考了几秒，点点头。

“那回去休息吧，小心一些。”

“谢谢……”菅井想起身上的外套，摘下来递给还想让她继续披着的土生，“抱歉，土生さん。”

她爬楼梯。本来还想就这么写专栏下去差不多可以用存款换去有电梯的住处，大概又要多听自己踏在水泥阶上的脚步声很多年。菅井偶尔觉得那些足音有各自的生命，沉重又无法挣脱原位。

她于无人在意的赞歌中想起早些时候的对话。

“土生さん你说，恋爱是什么呢？”菅井撑着脸看那些林林总总的玻璃瓶，因酒精而放松了的思绪没能拦住不那样恰当的话。

土生挑眉：“哇，突然这么深奥的问题吗。”

“啊我、我是在想小说情节……”

——难道要指望一个陌生人回答的下一句是“那我来教教你什么是恋爱”吗，还是要聊自己的心路历程，自知失言的菅井连忙挥手，土生反而是不太介意地笑笑：“我觉得应该是看到那个人就会很开心，连心跳都要冲出胸口那样？”

菅井在相当空荡的口袋里抓了几下才抓出钥匙串，找到门钥匙对着钥匙孔晃了晃终于插进去开锁。

她想不作打理不再思考地就倒在床上狠狠睡一觉。不愿在清晨打扰其他住户，菅井轻轻关好门，浮在白金色空气里的微尘也随着缓慢的咔嗒一声留在了凡间。

菅井靠在了门上，头晕目眩。缘由不明地心率陡增，鼓膜都触知到了震动。

恋爱是，当感到周遭的一切都无情、自某个喘不过气的夜晚开始反复怀疑自己的存在时，永远不会对自己抛来锐利视线的土生。


	3. 三

连续几天没有再见到菅井，也不知道那天早上她究竟安全到家了没有——土生扶着购物车把手停在冷藏柜前端详排列得整齐的罐装啤酒。因为完全不近的关系，且哪怕是常客也不能指望她频繁来店，只能在想象中希望那个仅有醉时才能表现出悲伤的人一切无事。

结果就遇到了。

在土生将手伸向冬物語时，那温柔好听的声音重新响在耳边：“土生さん……？”

她还以为是自己幻觉，握着罐子的手还停留在冷藏柜里的半空中，脸却已经先一步转向了声源的方向——果然是菅井。她有些安心又紧张，直到手感觉冻了才急忙缩回来，不好意思地傻笑着向菅井打招呼。

不愿妨碍其他顾客于是各自把购物车歪歪扭扭地推到角落，土生瞥见菅井那边的各类食物和日用品，堆出了小小一座日常感。

“又好久不见了呢。”

“是啊……”菅井不好意思地笑笑，“前阵子外食太频繁，稍微在家里做几天饭……”

土生点点头表示很理解，总不能强求先前还在为不稳定的工作烦恼的人常来喝酒。

但好像是第一次私下遇到，反而像是真正的陌生人一样不知道该说些什么好。土生偷偷看她轻颤的睫毛，还在暗自挑选话题的隙间又被菅井挽回了温度：“土生さん有什么推荐的啤酒吗？”

土生从自己的世界中回神、小小地抖了一下，倾身拿起刚放在推车里的罐子：“札幌的冬物語如何？每年都会在冬季发售的限定，很不错。”

菅井乖乖应下：“好，我会买。谢谢土生さん。”

对话恐怕就要这样结束了，也不好意思占用超市的位置太久。土生却不想让她们再度归于将近陌生人的状态，心里觉得再无礼还是强迫自己开口：“我想、和菅井さん做更好的朋友……”

她平时绝对不会说这样的话。希望菅井不要把她当作那种不知分寸的怪人才是。

土生已经为自己的冒犯悄悄蜷了后背，菅井看似毫不介意——甚至可能有些惊喜——地睁大了眼睛，“那个、或许这几天、土生さん有空吗？”她像从土生的点头之中汲取了鼓励那样继续磕磕绊绊说下去，“想在家里煮鸡肉丸锅，要是可以的话……就当是之前土生さん送我回去的谢礼？”

——原来在没喝酒的状态下也这么有勇气吗，土生想，叫人好生羡慕又抱歉。她没有真的迟钝至读不到菅井眼中那些只朝自己涌来的波澜的地步，却又因为她自己也搞不清楚的关于距离的社会规范而曾经只能给发抖的菅井披上外套。

因而，不再想得到拒绝的理由。

“那，我带些酒去？”

“可以吗？那麻烦土生さん了——对了，土生さん有不吃的食物吗？”

“不要葡萄干和葡萄柚，拜托了。”

“……不如说谁会在锅里放那些啦。”

在重新可以被吐槽的同时成为了LINE好友。土生强作平静地与菅井告别后不久和她确认了时间，也收到了她发来的地址。土生盯着那串汉字和数字恍惚，她竟然真的和她在意的人有进展，最出格的梦也不抵如此。

那之后果真也没有再见面。一直到约定的那天，土生从学校绕回住处一趟才往菅井家去。

她带的是之前店长表扬她的业绩时送的獺祭，有名的二割三分，小小一瓶装在小木箱里。土生一直觉得一个人喝这么好的酒有点浪费，以为找不到自己觉得与之相配的场合时刚好收到了菅井的邀约。

一想到那个不太能喝却又爱喝的人看到这瓶可能会亮起来的眼睛，土生忍不住轻笑起来，加快了步伐。

室外很冷，土生抵在门铃按钮上的手却迟疑。她反复默念菅井发来的住址几遍，按了下去。

菅井询问的声音带上了对讲器特有的沙哑质感。这大概是很罕有的可爱，土生数着台阶想，啊原来这就是菅井生活的地方。

房间里已经满是暖意。菅井穿着围裙小跑着来迎接她，少有地束起的头发松垮垮地从左肩上垂下。她让土生先坐，而后就戴着格外大的隔热手套将砂锅端到了桌上。

土生还想帮忙，菅井以她是客人为由婉拒了，于是土生只能看着对方好像立场对调一般为自己忙碌。

不过也确实不再需要土生做什么。菅井将啤酒和冰镇过的杯子一齐放下之后也坐到了对面，说着谢谢土生さん愿意接受她这么唐突的邀请一边揭开了锅盖。

热气散开之后，鸡肉丸子和煎过的豆皮热闹地聚在中央，萝卜、牛蒡和茼蒿也在旁边随着尚未完全止沸的气泡起伏。独自做这些实在不轻松，想到菅井多半是在厨房里忙了整个下午，土生再次觉得不好意思起来。

“没关系的啦，真的。能和土生さん一起吃饭喝酒，就已经很好了。”菅井从土生手中接过汤勺，望过来的目光里没有留给客套与虚伪的空间。

稍稍理得心安，合掌之后便各自拿起了碗筷。用柚子胡椒增味的汤辣得绝不令人生厌，喝小半碗就能让温暖通至指尖。土生咬开菅井试行错误最终团成近似球体的鸡肉丸子，吸满的汤汁溅在舌尖上有些烫，但又忍不住多咀嚼了几下。

“菅井さん做饭很好吃哦。”

这回轮到菅井羞赧起来，“其实差不多就是把食材堆进去而已……总之有菜谱的话基本上没什么问题。”她也放松了紧张的肩膀来吃自己碗里的食物，“虽然以前会做出把自己吃到肚子痛的菜就是了……啊现在真的可以放心！”

她们相约着一起打开易拉罐，最初的清脆声响和啤酒涌进玻璃杯的气音让两人都忍不住舒坦地笑起来。

她们轻轻碰杯。抿一口之后随着不知是谁定下的规矩那样眯起眼发出满意而漫不经心的赞叹，再各自舔去唇边残存的泡沫。

正如宣传广告说的那样，冬物語实在适合冬天就着热腾腾的食物，那种特有的浓厚的余韵好像能拽住时针把世间一切都放慢。再加上比多数啤酒稍高一些的酒精度，大致是在诱人放缓脚步去挥霍冬日的温和。

之后她们的闲聊从海洋深渊带漂去了麦哲伦云。如以往在吧台前后那样，如真正的好朋友那样。

土生本还以为菅井对食材数量没概念才会放那么多，结果到锅开始见底才明白对面这个人只是相当能吃且吃到现在也十分有余裕的样子，被问起在笑什么也只能违心地忘记她满足地吃饭的样子有多可爱。

温暖得都要忘记时间，菅井起身把锅端回厨房时土生才注意到冬季格外早暗去的天色不知何时已黑透了，零星的住宅灯光宛如深空里的星星般遥远而显得冰冷，只有身体还沉浸在酒食带来的些许亢奋之中。

土生目光飘晃着扫视了菅井住处的摆设，有些慌乱的收拾痕迹反而格外有真实感。书本稿纸都垒在电脑周围，沙发上又堆着好几只她喜欢的马玩偶。放牧一样，土生被自己突然想到的形容逗笑。

重新坐下来的菅井大概也有类似的心情吧，土生想，毕竟眼里流转的光不像是自己脑中营造出的虚像。

先前菅井说自己的小说总算开始进展到了逐渐顺利的程度。无法不去回想起第一次见到喝醉的她，似是因为太专注于思考情节而情不自禁问了“恋爱是什么”。土生不明白那般主观的问题该怎么应对才正确，只能望着她半阖的眼睑诚实回答滴酒不沾的自己也无法阻止的心跳骤增。

土生把酒盒摆上桌面。她果然又品尝到熟悉的顿时被点亮的眼神。

“一直想找个特别的机会喝这瓶，觉得今天很合适。希望菅井さん也会喜欢。”

菅井盯着她倒酒的动作，“叫ゆっかー就好。”她用手掌撑着的脸颊泛起来源不明的淡红，“谢谢土生さん……”

“那也叫我土生ちゃん吧。”土生把小杯轻推到菅井面前。

刚开始喝酒的人或许不太习惯日本酒的口感，土生最开始也是。她终究不是因为喜欢喝酒才去做酒保，但在前辈们的讲解下自己也慢慢开始了解到不同种类酒制造和饮用的方法，某种意义上也可擅自地当作一种艺术。

为来店的客人调出被期望的味道、或是聊聊酒与个人的故事，也都因无法复制的每一秒而珍贵起来。

菅井同样藏不住脸上的惊喜，和土生互相挑着眉毛措辞或是传达着不必措辞也能理解的赞叹。

“我一直都挺喜欢日本酒的……不过喝了这杯大概理解为什么獺祭这么出名了。”

确实啊，土生认同，带点水果香的清爽感对于不常喝日本酒的人来说实在太好入口，酒液滑过喉咙的舒畅有如冬天早晨将窗打开窄缝后拂至手背上的第一缕风。

她们喝到第二杯。

“ゆっかー还喜欢什么日本酒？”

“嗯……和姐姐去酒厂观摩时候喝的今代司？还有一些父亲带回家一起喝的，记得不太清楚了，不过都很好喝。”菅井已经彻底放松，不像多数时候那样而是歪歪扭扭地倚在了自己立着的胳膊上，音节与音节之间也掺上了慵懒的黏着。

“啊，那家新潟县的酒厂吧？”

菅井惊奇地睁大眼，“土生さん、土生ちゃん能记住那么多酒的名字，好厉害。”

“入职了好几天才记清，”土生小小地苦笑，“我大概学习不行运动不行，只有努力去做好工作这件事稍微拿手一点。”

“那也是土生ちゃん的优点所在嘛。”

“就当是在夸我啦。”

气氛暗示着尾声将近。土生帮忙把残留的杯皿送去厨房，察觉出菅井对酒隐隐不舍只能撇下眉毛笑起来：“这种酒不是为了让人喝到大醉、而是为了慢慢尝出其中滋味的——虽然我也不是很懂欣赏，但我想那是有道理的吧。”

菅井乖乖点头的样子里有几成委屈，土生只觉得要用力克制才能阻止自己被揪紧的心软下来去满足她。

她至少不想菅井把这一件趣事变成负担。因为即便不贪杯如她，也从今晚开始想要和菅井体验更多的酒，在各色粮果截然不同的味道之中度过一些缥缈但安心的时间。

哪怕不在日常生活中也那样虔诚，但就像是去参拜时也会投下一枚又一枚的五円硬币一样，总是隐隐相信着人与人与物之间有奇妙的联系在。不论精神上的信仰，依然难以界定规模的无垠宇宙中能在这一颗不起眼的行星上遇到一个如此合拍的人，已经是概率学上的奇迹。

她想要抓紧她，于是反问：“不然，就寄放在ゆっかー这里？”

土生的潜台词是，希望以后还有机会一起吃饭。她暗自祈求菅井能读出那些她还拿捏不好分寸的意愿。

菅井的沉默令她不安。好在最后那人还是弯起了柔和的笑眼，“好啊，土生ちゃん想喝的话，随时都可以来。”

末了又补上一句——土生想她一定是醉了几分—— “就像我无论何时去店里都会被土生ちゃん笑着迎接那样”。

她们之间的关系真叫人捉摸不透。像酒一样易燃，像酒一样百味交集，像酒一样令人渐渐陷入发狂的深渊。

想罢弃也不能，更何况她从未想过这个选项。她在菅井的注视下穿上外套和鞋，打开门重新融进冷风之中，瞬间清醒了许多的身体打了个寒噤。

土生想要告别，因而回过头。菅井靠在门框上，正如土生做过很多次的那样望着自己的背影。她的眼睛不至于酩酊却仍有化成水的朦胧，一边向自己不如往常端正地挥手。

于是连那始终轻轻翘起的嘴角看起来都温柔。土生不合时宜地回想起对方扬着相似的视线说出“我等土生さん下班”的那一瞬，心口与胃之间又生出像被拧在一起、或是被苦涩的热爱填满到下坠的痛苦。

她只能感觉到自己发热的身体往那光源折返去，背弃了黑暗中的寒意而贪图起一时的熔解。


	4. 四

从激流中抽身而退，已经不能再度回到那条河中。这之间充满的和流走的是时间，唯一可以确定的只有万物永远不休的变化。

圣诞和正月菅井都与家人度过，和过去二十几年没有任何区别，连猫嫌弃的眼神都一如既往。除了心里无法被忽视的焦躁，像被猫毛扫过般发痒却抓不到。

她知道自己虽然不算能喝的那类人，但那一晚实在也没有到醉的程度——非要说醉的话，不如说更多是被土生温柔的目光和声音引诱，才轮流说起那些不知轻重的话。

菅井以为那转身只会是普通的挥手，变得迟缓的思考还没能理解土生为何朝自己走近，那双眼睛却已经在咫尺的距离要自己不得不稍稍抬头仰视。

顷刻之间好像所有的言语都多余，只需要对视，在不受主观时间束缚的对视之中流转的光和感情是如此深切，深切到令人不确定的程度。

“ゆっかー，”土生习惯性地舔舔上唇，视线始终没有移开，“我喜欢ゆっかー。”

顺着敞开的门钻进室内的冷气也让菅井清醒了几分，她是真的听懂了，土生的声音又低又轻却像穿风破雪的车前灯直直照在她世界的万物之上，她已经无法不再看到那束光。

后面的事情也记得很清楚。菅井印象中自己认真回应以相同的心情，被土生放下心来的干净笑容再次击中心脏，甚至还好好地道了晚安。

——但为什么会再也没有联系呢。菅井第无数次退出和土生的聊天窗口，叹着气关上了手机屏幕。

相当一段时间里菅井都忙着看书写作陪家人，又刚好赶上拔了一次智齿，于是顺势逃避着依旧没有外食。

菅井写目睹过的人与事的兴衰，与相较于乏味重复的时间的渺小；恋爱只是她纸页内外的故事的一个乐句而已。可一想到自己希望土生做第一个读者就紧张到有些焦虑，她埋于字句间的心思毕竟不那样无辜。

——虽然不管自己写成什么样，土生大概都会笑眯眯地夸来吧。

终于决定再去土生打工的店里吃晚饭，又恰好碰上了店家周年庆，大概是因此才满座到菅井连惯常的角落位置都坐不到。

这种时候果然还是要一杯红酒吧，菅井翻着菜单想，不会让自己太迷糊又很顺应当下的庆祝气氛。

菅井暗自可惜着久违来店却收不到土生推荐，不过服务生提议的山梨县产红酒也着实不差，入口顺滑的酸甜配上炖牛肉恰到好处。

真的很热闹啊，世界。交谈声、杯碟碰撞声、音乐声。听得太久反而逐渐习惯，麻木得又好似回到了寂静一片。

菅井吃着晚餐，不住往吧台看去。即使明知道土生作为酒保被期望着对任何客人都一视同仁，看到她对其他人露出的笑容还是有如以前喝过的劣质红酒中过度的苦酸味一样难以下咽。

她会说些什么呢，听不见声音只能隐约看到她嘴唇的动作，不知道坐在她对面的客人又会如何被逗笑——像自己曾经那样。

本还想饭后择机找土生搭话，不想这一晚生意实在太好，吧台边的客人换过一拨又一拨，菅井只能继续看着她遥远的身影忙碌。

菅井出来撞见洗手台前那背影好生眼熟，望向镜子就看到土生抬起来的脸。本来还因为休息而重归无表情的土生认出她以后又弯起眼睛，和在超市冷藏柜前的那天如出一辙。

土生补了补妆，菅井则开始洗手。水流和厅里隐约的动静嘈杂，土生的话却清晰坚定地传到了菅井耳中：“可以给我几分钟吗？我、我有几句话想和ゆっかー说。”

刚刚好。要不是土生开口的时机过于绝妙，菅井也在下定决心要在掉水龙头的那一刻发起对话。只要不是宣告她自作多情、把她重新抛回空谷的内容——或者说即便是那样的话，她也想听土生用温柔的声音说出来。

她怀揣着过分的私心多看了土生诚恳的表情半秒，又及时停在自己被教养出的礼节范围内应允。

菅井察觉出土生有些急切不想离岗太久，尽管不安仍是追上了她的脚步在转角处拐过弯。

员工休息室没有人，想必是都在厅里忙碌。门板沉重地合在门框上，尘世的噪音都被隔绝在外。这一幕满是既视感，菅井将土生转身的动作尽收眼底，身心好像又穿梭回到了那个寒冷的冬夜。

土生多半也是乘着一时的激动发出的邀请，进屋之后又和菅井游荡在后知后觉的尴尬氛围中，连寒暄都变得生硬起来。

菅井努力让自己的面部肌肉和声音都放得轻松，“土生ちゃん想说什么？”

“ゆっかー还记得、”土生抿了抿嘴唇，“嗯……上次见面的最后，说了什么吗？”

当然，当然记得，不如说这几个月里脑中早已被这件事占满。菅井点点头，霎时回忆起自己在酒精与恋爱的催发下吐露的情绪。谁让这颗星球拐弯抹角地把爱意设计于生理性欣快的糖衣下，妄然的狂喜同时裹挟来潮水般的羞怯。

“我是真的很、很喜欢ゆっかー……”

土生的声线颤抖不已，她却还是闭了闭眼继续说下去：

“但那是醉话吗？”

互相暗恋很像是鲁布戈登堡机械要人兜几个圈才发现目的地仅在咫尺，可又不像它本意讽刺的那样徒劳，况且其中的精巧和莫测恐怕穷尽一切文字也难以阐明。

菅井注意到的时候自己的眉毛已经轻轻拧了起来。她理解土生的不安，她知道自己也在经历相似的心境，又实在无法不因为这样出于恋心的不安其实并非单向而为彼此的郁结气笑出声。

“……土生ちゃん是笨蛋吗。”

对方小小地“诶”了一声，倒是没有否认。眼神动摇着还是鼓起勇气向菅井看来。

“土生ちゃん难道还没有明白不敢一个人吃饭的我为什么总是独自来店里、还没有明白为什么生日的时候甚至敢坐到吧台边吗？

“……不过后来没有联系你，是我不好。我无法不承认自己同样瞻前顾后，让土生ちゃん也不安了，抱歉。”

不是菅井常有的语气。可菅井担心自己总是委婉得过分的措辞不足以传达出她的心情。

“我当然……也是一直都看着土生ちゃん的啊。”

那人的表情难得惊讶到有些夸张，像突然被烟火点亮一瞬的夜空。

“我感觉ゆっかー也是有点喜欢我的啦——这话由我自己说出来好害羞就是了——但又不太敢赌……”土生最终移开目光摸了摸自己的鬓角，“太好了。总之太好了。”

她的手无措地抬起又放下，像是犹豫着不知道要不要去抓菅井的衣袖。她应该是不太擅长肢体接触的人吧，菅井想，于是悄无声息地将身体多偏转几度好让自己的袖子离她更近一厘米。

在触到菅井手臂的同时土生也开口：“我好高兴能认识ゆっかー。”

果然是笨蛋吧，说这么简洁的话却让人想哭。菅井只觉得心里泛起红酒式的甜酸味，大脑告诉自己不回答这个纯真的孩子恐怕又会伤害她捧出来的柔软的心，于是抬起另一边没有被牵制住的手摸摸她稍稍卷过的短发，“我也是。”

说开了之后空气都较之前轻松几倍。即使身心还没完全适应自己开始恋爱的转变，菅井已经莫名感觉土生变得比上一秒还要更好看起来。

“土生ちゃん该回去了吧？”菅井推了推土生的手背试图掩去羞赧，“你不在吧台估计忙成一团了。”

土生拖长了声音应她。布料之间窸窸窣窣的大概是有要出发的意思，菅井也起身的时候却被拉住了衣角。土生沉默的脸被模糊的光与影精妙地雕刻出明暗。

又是那熟悉的目光。上一次还是在自家门边，菅井总是隐约觉得这专注的目光里藏了些什么对方难以直白表达的期待意味，身体已经比思考更快行动起来，稍稍偏过脸迎上了土生柔软的嘴唇。有她总是在喝的苏打水的淡薄气息。

脸部皮肤烫得比醉酒时更甚，彼此视线都摇曳着不敢交汇，仍忍不住要去偷瞄对方同样羞涩的表情。

“抱、抱歉，我没有想那么唐突吓到你的……”

“没关系啊。”理解土生面露愧疚的缘由之后菅井不禁轻笑起来，“这样的土生ちゃん很可爱。”

休息室里的秘密被暂且保管于两人的心领神会中，接近大厅时那些喧闹渐渐苏醒过来。又要回去远远地注视她了啊，菅井无奈地暗叹，这一点倒确实从未改变。

“我请你喝一杯吧，从你生日的那天——不，从第一次见到ゆっかー那天开始就想了。”土生扭头看过来，眼睛亮闪闪的犹如反射月光的雪。

“那拜托啦，我很期待。”分别之前菅井在昏暗之中握了握土生试图勾住自己的手指，“土生さん、有什么推荐的吗？”


End file.
